serriyafandomcom-20200213-history
Paradox timeline
The Paradox timeline was fairly stable until the advent of the Elkandu and the events that followed caused severe branching in it, resulting in extreme damage that required a ritual constructed by Lexen Chelseer and his companions to repair. Til'raine years *'1605 Monkey Ascendant' - Vistri is born on Til'raine.Learning to See, ch. 1 - Three Eyes Earth years *'c. 40,000 B.C.' - Vel'kira collapses. *'2148' - The colony ship Kyoto arrives on Lezaria. *'2164' - Three slower colony ships arrive on Lezaria. *'2375' - Sardill is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'2388' - Amanda Kimdaughter is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'2391' - Harmony Kimchild is born in Mount Shadowflame, Albrynnia. *'2394' - The War of Transformation begins in Albrynnia. *'c. 3300' - Drekkin hunts the vampire Kraelle. Lezarian years *'1' - The Wizards' Guild is founded. *'1120' - The Elven Council, the earliest incarnation of the Lezarian Council, is formed. *'1590' - Sardill destroys the Wizards' Guild. *'c. 1600' - The Fall of Albrynnia. *'1636' - Sardill takes over Freestar and renames it Flyland. *'2101' - Therrin is born in Teneren, Taverak. *'2260' - The Windriders are founded. *'2293' - Elen the Excellent is born in Tentisalu, Taverak. *'2303' - The Windriders relocate to Dalizar. *'2305' - Sardill creates the Ten Rings. *'2313' - Elwin's Pike is created.Elwin's Pike *'2316' - Talsamaya Seer becomes the queen of Kedresida. *'2324' - Elwin Eorili is born in Aurora, Hannaderres. *'2337' - Aurora is destroyed by the dragon Jeruph. *'2340' - Scregor is slain by Elwin Eorili.Elen's Choice, ch. 5 - Scregor *'2378' - Silver Renneck is born in Dalizar. *'2390' - Elen the Excellent sacrifices himself to kill Jeckhan Flamespell.Elen's Choice, ch. 7 - Finale *'2672' - Baynorthtown is founded. *'2675' - Baynorthtown is abandoned. *'2989' - Kolubran Seer becomes the king of Kedresida. *'2996' - Khasadala Seer is born in the Kedresidon Mountains. *'3026' - Tagruk Sadkul sails to Zarhanna. *'3051' - Zarnith Chelseer is born. *'3102' - Zarnith Chelseer sacrifices his life to create the Zarnith. *'3259' - Khasadala Seer is bound as a guardian at the Gates of Time. *'3992' - The Jerekhani sails the Mirandarine Ocean and rediscovers Kalor. *'4196' - Telkarnith Chelseer is born in Wishingsdale, Rascalanse. *'4218' - Sarril Farmer is born in Thorn Valley, Rascalanse. *'4228' - Vadrak turns Donna into a vampire. *'4242' - Telkarnith Chelseer is slain by Vadrak. *'4238' - Donna turns Sarril into a vampire. *'4307' - Kithere Kedaire is born in Fehndarlai, Hannaderres. *'4309' - Keolah Kedaire is born in Fehndarlai, Hannaderres. *'4310' - Hawthorne Chelseer is born in Wishingsdale, Rascalanse. *'4323' - The Quest for the Rings. *'4324' - The Founding of the Elkandu. *'4401' - Acting from the future, Sardill manipulates Lexen into repairing the timeline.The Stormseeker Saga *'c. 4500' - The Planar Wars begin. *'c. 4600' - The Planar Wars end. *'c. 4800' - Damage from the Planar Wars has been fully repaired. *'4756' - Edminster is born on an obscure world. *'4785' - Angelita born on Lezaria. *'4795' - Lomolen born on Wilderplane. *'4805' - Azale born on Wilderplane. *'4810' - Tarna born on Khizsalr. *'4813' - Theryn arrives on Mezulbryst. *'4813' - Azale discovers the portal in Kelletirandia. *'4813' - The province of Analdia is devastated by a plague.Tainted Lands *'4813' - Thorn restructures the Lezarian Council.The Lezarian Council *'4813' - Corvus takes over Kelletirandia.The New Alliance *'4816' - First Competition. *'4823' - Second Competition. *'4826' - Sardill curses Tarna. *'4829' - Bob Smith gets annoyed at mages.Bob, the Irritated Muggle *'4830' - Third Competition. *'4837' - Fourth Competition. *'4844' - Fifth Competition. *'4845' - Glitch is born in Anda. *'4849' - Zuna born in the Pattern Realm. *'4851' - Sixth Competition. *'4858' - Seventh Competition. *'4861' - Glitch performs a ritual to become a shapeshifter.The Computer Bug *'4863' - Temporal Convergence. *'4865' - The Interdimensional Bridge is opened. *'4865' - Lezaria is invaded by Chaos. *'4865' - Theryn is killed by Hawthorne. *'4865' - Eighth Competition. *'4866' - Glitch founds the Clan Tikarr. *'4866' - The El'dari on Lezaria are awakened. *'4867' - Drekkin becomes a vampire.Fallen Paladins *'4870' - Jez'kai becomes the supreme deity of the universe. *'4871' - Falk ousts Jez'kai from the universe and severely curtails magic levels. References Category:Timelines